Earbuds, headphones, and earphones (collectively referred to as “earbuds”) are common electronic accessories used to consume media during every day routines such as walking, jogging, working, shopping, at the gym, and taking the bus. While earbuds were previously primarily used to listen to music, earbuds can now be plugged into a myriad of electronic accessories such as cellular phones, portable video game systems, portable electronic tablets, and other media consuming devices. Not only are earbuds used to consume media, but headphones now have integrated microphones and play a large role in voice and videos communications. Hence, earbuds have become an important electronic accessory that are commonly carried and used every day in a myriad of circumstances.
A critical aspect of using earbuds is to ensure that the cables connecting the earbuds to each other or the cable connecting the earbud(s) to the portable electronic device does not get tangled in the user's clothing or objects in the user's surrounding environment. Such entanglement could potentially pull out the earbuds, causing at minimum disruption to the user's consumption of media or worse, damage to the earbud itself if it falls on the floor. This is especially important when using earbuds during physical activities, such as running. During physical activities, it is critical that the audio cable remain close to the user's body so that a user's arms, clothing, or environment do not pull do not pull the earbud(s) from the user's ears.
Moreover, since many manufacturers sell a variety of earbuds in different configurations, the needs for securing each type of earbud vary greatly. For example, some earbuds have a single cable linking a single earbud to a device, or just one cable linking the earbuds to each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a universal invention that supports the audio cable from earbuds of that different designs that can be secured anywhere on a user's clothing.